For Better, For Worse (2)
Episode 11: メタビー、グレる (Metabii, gureru) / Metabee falters Episode Summary Part II of the For Better, For Worse mini-arc. Plot In our last episode, Metabee has lost to Sumilidon. Koji is disgusted with Ikki, saying he defeated himself with his incompetence, and doesn't consider himself the winner. He wants a rematch and gives Ikki 24 hours to get ready and also tells Ikki where to meet him (the temple). Then, suddenly the sky turns gloomy and begins to rain. Karin and Erika try to convince Ikki to get out of the rain until he finally gathers himself and suddenly realizes that Metabee's Medal is missing and quickly begins searching for it with the others. Ikki did not notice that Squidguts of the Rubberobo Gang (who were posing as noodle vendors) had found Metabee's medal earlier and bolted away with it. That evening, Ikki cleans and polishes Metabee's body while reminiscing of their relationship (as well as realizing that Metabee's stubbornness and defiance is due to his ineptitude as a Medafighter). Meanwhile, Squidguts had placed Metabee's Medal in his Medawatch which resulted with an angry Metabee shouting at him. Not wanting to tell the others that he has Metabee's Medal; Squidguts quickly placed the Medal in a Rubberobo Gang's Medabot Agadama. Metabee is livid about it, but the Rubberobo Gang refuses to let him go and quickly lie to Metabee by telling him that Ikki threw his Medal away and does not want to deal with the stubborn Medabot anymore. This convinces Metabee to join their side...the side of evil. The next day, Ikki and Erika decide to skip school in order to find Metabee. Ikki gets his dog to track Metabee (not listening to Erika's doubts) which lead them to Karin who was searching for the lost Medal all night long. Afterward, they come across the Rubberobo Gang's secret hideout, but were discovered and captured (with Ikki's dog locked outside). Also with them is Samantha and The Screws, who were also captured. The Rubberobo Gang then instruct Metabee to get rid of the intruders, but Metabee refuses after Ikki is finally able to explain everything. Just as the Rubberobo's Gang begins to descend upon them; the Phantom Renegade suddenly appears by ramming a section of the hideout with a digging machine, and also brings Salty (Ikki's dog) back to Ikki. They are released, and Ikki dashes off to meet Koji for his rematch. Koji is waiting for them at the temple when they arrive. It's quite a battle. Both Metabee and Sumilidon have both arms damaged. Will Koji win based on points? Nope, Ikki has a plan. Metabee uses his seeker missile, but will turn and allow enough distance. Sumilidon will then be forced to engage his disrupter. The blast will send Metabee bombarding into Sumilidon. It works! Sumilidon's Medal dislodged, and Koji is shocked that he is beaten. Koji is a very good sport and shakes Ikki's hand. Just then Henry comes up. He needs the Tinpet that he lent Ikki. Oh...Oh...remember...Metabee threw it in the trash. In trouble again! Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes